YuGiOh Generation X
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: We have all watched Yugioh GX from the shadow riders to the Society of Light to Jaden been possessed by a spirit. But what would happen if Jaden met a boy around his age going to the same Academy as him, Choas is ensured. So watch Matt and Jaden: Two young dualists who want to be the next king of games! Co-Written with Coin of Light and Darkness
1. The Next King of Games

**Hey Guys I thought to try something different so I'm doing a Yugioh story.**

**Summary: **We have all watched Yugioh GX from the shadow riders to the Society of Light to Jaden been possessed by a spirit. But what would happen if Jaden met a boy around his age going to the same Academy as him, Choas is ensured. So watch Matt and Jaden: Two young dualists who want to be the next king of games!

Yugioh Generation X

Episode 1.1- The Next King of Games

"Excuse me, coming through." A boy with brown hair and a black jacket on shouted. This boy was rushing through the streets of Domino City and trying to get to the Kaiba building where the entrance exam is for Duel Academy.

"I've got my deck and my duel disk and I've got about 5 minutes to go before I miss the entrance exam." He said while dodging people.

Duel Academy is a prestigious school for upcoming duelist's who want to learn how to be the best. This boy wasn't looking where he was coming from and crashed into someone with their back towards them. The boy crashes down and his deck full of duel monsters fall out of his pocket.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly while picking up his cards. He icked up his card and blew on it blowing off the dirt on it.

"You're a duellist aren't you?" The man said looking at his cards. The boy turned around and nearly fell over when he saw who was talking to him.

"Wait, your…" He started before the man stopped him by grabbing a card from his deck and giving it to the young duellist.

"Here, I think this card belongs to you." He said before walking off from the young boy.

"I'll make you proud." He said waving. The man turned around and put his thumb up and walked off. The boy looked at the card and heard a squeal from the card. The boy looked around and just noticed he was running even more late.

(Meanwhile at Kaiba Stadium)

A boy was running to the front desk and stopped at the front desk when the two girls their were shocked at how fast the boy was.

"Im not late I'm I?" He asked. The girls shook their head and asked what was his name.

"I'm Matt Roberts." He said revealing his face. Matt has hazel eyes and messy brown hair, he his wearing a black muscle shirt with white trousers. When the girls wore marking him down, he started to walk in the arena.

(Inside Kaiba Stadium)

Severals of duels are being held against students and teachers and if a student wins he gets to be in Duel Academy.

"Those who have passed the exam, please report to registration and people who didn't pass, better luck next year." A man said over the P.A . , one of the teachers at Duel Academy is sitting with two teachers.

"_Yeah better luck in Duel Monster's Community College." _Crowler thought in his head

One of the new students: Syrus Truesdale is currently duelling a procter and the procter summoned Leghul.

"I wish I was already in the academy." He said nervously.

Matt walked in to see Syrus defeat his opponent and he heard the man over the P.A that was the last duel. Matt nearly fell over when he heard that was the last duel. He turned around to see Jaden Yuki walk up to Matt.

"Chancellor, what a surprise." Crowler said over the phone.

"Crowler, I am aware of the two new students and I want you to test them."

"Yes Chancellor." Crowler gritted his teeth. He picked up his duel disk and want over to the self-proclained best duelist in the school.

"Chazz, I want you to duel this dropout boy." Crowler said. Chazz smirked and picked up his deck.

Jaden and Matt were talking until they heard a voice over the P.A

"Can Matt Roberts and Jaden Yuki please report to duel arena 3 and 4." He said, Matt and Jaden nodded to eachother and ran down to meet their teachers.

When Matt got down their, he saw a boy wearing a blue trenchcoat.

"Wait, I have to verse a student?" Matt said to the teacher.

"Yeah, and I verse Jaden." Crowler said putting his deck in his duel disk. Chazz smirked and put his deck into his duel disk.

Two students stood on the balcony of the stadium one was a boy and named best student in the school and one was a girl and named queen of obelisk.

"It's a bit unfair." Alexis said looking at the two duels.

"Stop being soft Alexis, maybe we will get to see Crowler's legendary monster." Zane said with no emoticon in his voice. Alexis looked on and noticed how cute Matt is.

**Matt Duel**

"Bring it on, Chazz." Matt said putting his deck in the slot and his life points went to 4000

"Duel!" Matt and Chazz shouted.

_C: 4000 M: 4000_

"I'll go first, I play Chthonian Soldier in defense mode and I'll play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

_Att: 1200 DEF: 1600  
__When this card is__destroyed__by an opponent's__attacking__monster__and__sent__to the__Graveyard__, the__Battle Damage__you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent._

_**Chazz Princton**_

_**Lfe Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 4**_

_**Monsters in play: Chthonian Soldier- Defence Mode-(ATT: 1200 DEF: 1400)**_

_**Cards Face-Down- 1**_

"Your move, slacker." Chazz sneered. Matt drew his sixth card and looked at his hand.

" Consecrated Light, rise in attack mode." Matt played his monster.

_ATT: 0 DEF: 0_

"What a puny monster." Chazz laughed, Matt smirked and read out the effect.

_Neither player can Normal or Special summon DARK monsters or declare an attack with a DARK monster, and you take no battle damge from that battle._

"But that means…" Chazz gasped.

"Your deck is full of DARK monsters, Chazz so you cant summon any monster intill you beat my Consecrated Light.' Matt said smirking. Everyone gasped even Zane looked on the duel with surprise.

"That has damaged Chazz's deck by a lot." Zane said to Alexis.

"That was a great move from Matt." Alexis said admiring Matt.

"I throw down a facedown to end my turn." Matt said smiling.

_**Matt Roberts**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 4**_

_**Monsters in Play: Consecrated Light-Attack Mode- ATT: 0 DEF: 0**_

_**Face-Down Cards: 1**_

"All I can do is play a face-down and end my turn." Chazz said placing a card face-down.

_**Chazz Princeton**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 4**_

_**Monster's in Play: Chthonian Soldier- Defence Mode-(ATT: 1200 DEF: 1400)**_

_**Face Down Cards- 2**_

"Cant summon any monster's Chazz." Matt said smirking. Matt drew a card and smiled.

"I play Terraforming." Matt said playing a magic card.

_Add 1 Field Spell Card from your deck to your hand_

Matt picked up his deck and picked he field spell card and reshuffled his deck.

"I play _The Sanctury In The Sky_." Matt said opening his field spell card slot on his duel disk and placed it on. A big temple came from the heavens and surrounded the two monsters on the field.

_Battle Damage to the controller of a fairy type monster from a batlle involving that Fairy Type monster becomes 0_

"Then I will play Victoria in attack mode." Matt said playing his monster on the disk.

_ATT: 1800 DEF: 1500  
Once per turn, you can select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Your opponent cannot select another FAIRY type monster as an attack mode_

"So if you do find a magic card or a trap card to destroy my card it will just go to my Victoria." Matt said smirking. Jaden and Crowler had just finished their duel and walked over to the stands to watch the last duel of the day.

"I end my turn with Victoria attacking your Soldier." Matt shouted. Victoria attacked the Soldier and destroyed it but when it was destroyed, it's sword shot off towards Matt.

"Ha, you forgot about it's effect Matt." Chazz laughed.

"No, I didn't." Matt said before unveiling his trap card, Divine Punishment.

_Activate only if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is fae-up on the field. Negate the activation of a Spell Card/Trap Card or Effect_

"So that means your sword disappears." Matt said putting his hand up and pointing it at the sword and it disappeared.

Alexis and Zane were in shock as they watched Matt counter everything Chazz throws at him.

"He's got Chazz at every corner." Zane said leaning on the rail. Alexis nodded as she watched Matt end his turn.

_**Matt Roberts**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand- 3**_

_**Monster's in Play- Consecrated Light- Attack Mode- (ATT: 0 DEF: 0) Victoria- Attack Mode- (ATT: 1800 DEF: 1500)**_

_**Magic Cards in Play: The Sanctuary in the Sky (Field)**_

_**Magic/Traps Card Played: Terraforming (Normal) Divine Punishment (Counter)**_

_**Face-Down Cards- 0**_

"I draw." Chazz drew and looked at his hand and noticed that he couldn't do anything. Chazz sighed and ended his turn.

_**Chazz Priceton**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand- 5**_

_**Face-Down Cards- 1**_

"C'mon Chazz I thought you were the best duelist in the school." Matt said drawing his card. Chazz was losing his cool and hated this guy more then Crowler hates Jaden.

"I tribte my Victoria to summon forth _Tethys, Goddess of Light_." Matt said playing a level 5 monster.

_ATT: 2400 DEF: 1800  
While this card is face up on the field, when you draw a Fairy-Type monster(s), you can reveal 1 of those monsters to draw 1 more card._

"I attack directly with Shining Light." Matt said pointing at Chazz. Tethys flex to the centre of the arena and shot a light beam at Chazz what destroyed his lifepoints.

**Chazz- 1600**

"I end my turn." Matt said smiling.

_**Matt Roberts**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 4**_

_**Monster's in Play: Consecrated Light-Attack Mode- (ATT: 0 DEF: 0) Tethys, Goddess of Light- Attack Mode- (ATT: 2400 DEF: 1800)**_

_**Magic Cards On Field: The Sanctuary in the Sky (Field)**_

_**Monster's in Graveyard: Victoria (ATT: 1800 DEF: 1400)**_

Chazz drew a card and looked at it and shook his head.

"He cheated Crowler, there is no way he could beat me so easy." Chazz shouted over to the teacher's booth.

"I'm with you, Chazz, ban him from duelling." Crowler said pointing over to Matt. Matt looked on shock.

"That's bullshit." Matt shouted as two guards came and tried to grab him. Chazz smirked and walked over to the doors of all of the booing students. When the guards were about to grab him, they heard a cough sound from behind them. When the guards and Crowler turned around they saw Shepperd and a duellist with black and blonde hair standing up.

"It's Yugi Moto!" The students shouted as they were shocked to see the King of games. The guards released their grip on Matt and Matt walked over to see.

"HeyYugi." Matt said shaking the King of Games hand. Yugi smled and looked over to Shepperd who was talking to Crowler.

"You won your duel Matt, you will be in Sleifer Red." Shepperd said. Matt smiled and thanked the Chancellor as he walked off with Crowler who turned around and saw him mouth words what he couldn't understand.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" Matt asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to be a teacher and to inform you of a danger." Yugi told the young duelist. Matt cocked his head in a confused way.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"The Shadow Riders are really dangerous Matt, I need you to make friends and pick strong duelist's but don't tell anyone." Yugi stated. Matt nodded and said goodbye to his friend and walked off towards the plane outside. What he didn't know that this would be is most exciting year evr.

**What do you think! I had so much fun reading this. Please Review so I know what to improve on. Yes Yugi's a teacher because he's awesome, Matt will go in Sleifer with Chumley, Syrus and Jaden. He will go out with Alexis and will be friends with Bastion Miswasa **


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Yugioh gxYugioh Generation X**

Episode 1.2- Welcome to Duel Academy

The first year students were all in a helicopter on their way to Duel Academy. Syrus was looking out of the window with Jaden sitting next to him calmly and Matt sitting behind Jaden looking at his deck.

"If you look to your left, you will see Duel Academy." The captain said over the P.A, Matt looked out of the window and saw buildings over the island and thousands of trees. Matt smile's at his new home and suddenly remembered what Yugi told him.

(_Flashback)_

"_The Shadow Riders are really dangerous Matt, I need you to make friends and pick strong duelist's but don't tell anyone."_

_(End Flashback)_

Matt remembered his promise to the King of Games and he will make friends, who are powerful duelist's

(**Theme Song)**

**Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard****  
****Finding trouble, never working too hard****  
****Back in****class****they never taught us this****  
****Some things you gotta****learn****, hit or miss****  
****Tough times,  
hard climbs****  
****We'll take them all****together****  
****Right now, let's go****  
****Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Generation X******

**Game on, get your game on**

**(**End Theme Song)

Matt, Jaden and Syrus are standing in the auditorium waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to come. The screen what had D.A on it flashed and a face of Shepperd came on the screen.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, new students." Shepperd said greeting his new students, he then went on to say all of the rules and not to break them.

LINEBREAK

Jaden and Syrus were sitting on a rock looking at their PDA's waiting for what dorm they will be in. They are both dressed in a red blazer and white pants. They both got a message at the same time.

"Hey Sy, I'm in Sleifer what about you?" Jaden asked his blue haired friend. Syrus told him he was in Sleifer as well, Bastion walked past wearing a yellow blazer.

"Hey Bastion, what dorm are you in?" Jaden asked his british friend.

"Let's see: Yellow pants and a yellow top." Bastion repled sarcastically.

"Now I know why we got this colour." Jaden said looking at his jacket.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know that you were in Sleifer." Bastion said face-palming himself. Jaden looked at him and pulled a face.

"Maybe I'm colour blind." Jaden shot back. Bastion laughed and walked to his Ra dorm. Matt walked to his new friends and told them to follow him to their dorm.

LINEBREAK

"Is this our dorm?" Syrus said in disbelief. Syrus was looking around with Matt and Jaden.

"It's a outhouse with a balcony." Syrus said laughing.

"So, look at the view." Matt said looking at the ocean. Jaden was already at the door and soon, Matt and Syrus was as well. They opened the door and saw the curtains closed and two bunk beds.

"We're like the phroah and the seto." Syrus said to Jaden.

"Hey, what about me?" Matt said laughing. Jaden laughed and opened the curtains.

"Hey, keep them closed." A voice was heard from the top bunk. Matt looked up and a face popped up from the quilts. Matt saw it and grabbed Jaden and screamed.

"Look here's the deal, there are three dorms: Obelisk Blue for the elite students and the people who have good connections, Ra Yellow the students who have good test results and then their us: The Sleifer Wonder's." Chumley said.

"That's a pretty cool name." Syrus said.

"Like I wonder how they got into this school." Chumley added depressed. Syrus, Jaden and Matt walked outside to look around Duel Academy.

"It sucks were the Sliefer Wonders." Syrus said depressed.

"I think Red is a cool colour." Matt said noticing Jaden walking into a building. Matt decided to follow him and Syrus was standing there still talking about Red. Syrus looked around for Matt and Jaden and noticed they weren't their, he ran off to the building where the the two red students entered.

"Should we be here?" Syrus asked walking into the duel arena.

"We're students." Matt said reassuring Syrus. When they walked into the arena they saw stands fo the students and teacher to sit and the biggest platform to duel on.

"This place is sweet." Jaden said to his friends. Two Obelisk students come up to them and told them to get out.

"Hey you're that kid who beat Crowler and your that kid who beat Chazz." One of them said. Jaden and Matt smiled as Chazz come out from the corner.

"I'm surprised they didn't kick you out Roberts." Chazz sneered. Matt looked like he was about to punch him but a certain female Obelisk student come out.

"Chazz leave him alone." Alexis said. Chazz turned to see her and smiled at her.

"Hey my Alexis." Chazz said cooly.

"We have the dinner Chazz." She said. Chazz and his two mates rushed off to Obelisk as Alexis walked to the Sliefer students.

"Hey, sorry about that, we Obelisk arent that bad, he's just a jerk especcialy to Sleifer's." Alexis said smiling. Jaden repled with no worries and rushed off with Syrus to their welcome party.

"Hey, thanks for coming in there." Matt said smiling.

"No problem, I'm Alexis Rhodes." She said extending her hand out.

"I'm Matt Roberts." Matt smiled accepting the hand. When they touched, they felt a spark in their hands and eart as they both looked into eachother eyes. Alexis started to blush as Matt let go of her hand.

"I better go, find Jaden and Syrus." Matt said nervously. Alexis smiled and waved goodbye as Matt rushed out of the duel arena. She looked at her hand and smiled about meeting a nice Sleifer.

LINEBREAK

Matt, Jaden and Syrus walked into the Red common room as they saw different students sitting in chairs looking at the food.

"Is this it?" Syrus said in disbelief. Matt picked it up and looked where the headmaster was suppose be bt he saw a orange cat with black stripes.

"Please don't tell me that is our headmaster." Matt said pointing at the cat. Jaden looked at the cat and almost burst out laughing. A tall, langy man walked up behind the cat, this huy had a weird hairstyle and glasses.

"Morning children, I am Dr. Banner and before we eat why don't we talk about ourselves for a little bit." Banner was about to continue but was interrupted by Jaden and Matt eating loudly.

"Guys, we have to talk about ourselves." Syrus whispered.

"How about this stuff is really good." Matt said picking up the bowl of soup.

"He's coming over." Syrus whispered nervously. Banner walked up to the two students as he smiled.

"Well let's pass the greeting session and go right into the meal." Banner said. Matt and Jaden smiled and dug back in as the rest of the Sleifer students followed the two heroes eating as much food they can.

"That was the best meal I ever had." Jaden said patting his stomach. He, Matt and Syrus have just finished their meal with the rest of the Sliefer students and now were currently in their room with Chumley.

"Do you want some tea Matt and Jaden?" Syrus said making some tea. Jaden nodded as Matt walked up and looked out of the window. Matt smiled about a female Obelisk. Jaden motioned for Matt to come over to read the message he got on his PDA.

_Don't think you got off easy, slacker. You and me at midnight in the Obelisk Blue stadium, Jaden and you can bring Slackers to watch you get smashed by the Chazz_

Matt looked at Jaden who suddenly smiled and nodded to Matt giving Matt a look saying bring it on.

LINEBREAK

Matt and Jaden walked into the Obelisk Dome looking around for Jaden's opponent.

"I'm surprised you come, slacker." Chazz said walking with his two mates.

"So ready to lose, Sliefer Slacker." Chazz said putting his deck in his disk.

"I have one thing to say Chazz: Get your Game On!" Jaden said pointing at Chazz in his signature pose.

**Chazz: 4000 Jaden: 4000**

"I'll go first." Chazz said while Matt looked on. I'll summon Reborn Zombie in Defense Position and I'll set 1 card for later." Chazz said playing two cards.

_ATT: 1000 DEF: 1600  
_

**Chazz Princeton**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monsters in Play: Reborn Zombie-Defence Mode- ATT: 1000 DEF: 1600**

**Face-Down Cards: 1**

"My turn, draw." Jaden said looking at his card. Jaden smiled at his card and readied his plan.

"First, I activate Polymerisation to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said playing his three cards.

Avian and Busrtinatrix came out and fused together to create the powerful fusion card.

_ATT: 2100 DEF: 1200_

"That so fast slacker, I activate my card Chtonian Polymer." Chazz said unveiling his face-down card.

"So what does it do?" Matt asked. Someone came up behind him and watched the duel without even looking at him.

_You can only__activate__this card when your opponent__Fusion Summons__a__Fusion Monster__.__Tribute__1__monster__on your side of the__field__to take__control__of that Fusion Monster._

"Chtonian Polymer, let's Chazz take control of Jaden's Wingman if he tributes a monster." Alexis said looking at the field.

"I felt that you would be here." She said looking at Matt giving him a sweet smile. Matt smiled back and watched the trap card take control of Jaden's Wingman.

"Fine, then I'll just summon my Clayman in Defence Mode and end my turn." Jaden said summoning another Elemental Hero.

_ATT: 800 DEF: 2000_

_**Jaden Yuki **_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 2**_

_**Monster's in Play: **_ _**Elemental Hero Clayman-Defence Position- ATT: 800 DEF: 2000**_

"I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode." Chazz said playing one of his favourite monster's card.

_ATT: 1200 DEF: 1400_

"I attack your Clayman with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Skydive Scorcher." Chazz said smirking. Wingman dove at Clayman and destroyed him.

"And because of Wingma's effect battle damage of your monster." Jaden shielded his eyes from the blow of his old monster.

**J: 4000-3200**

"Soldier attack him directly." Chazz said pointing at Jaden. Soldier cut through Jaden and Jaden went on his knee's.

**J: 3200-2000**

"Are you crying now, slacker?" Chazz said mockingly. Jaden kept his head down and started to laugh.

"What's he laughing about?" Alexis asked Matt.

"I think he's getting his second wind." Matt said looking at Chazz.

"It's not over yet Chazz." Jaden said smirking. Chazz growled and set a card and ended his turn.

_**Chazz Priceton**_

_**Life Points: 4000**_

_**Cards in Hand: 3**_

_**Monster's in Play: Chtonian Soldier-Attack Mode- ATT: 1200 DEF: 1400 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman-Attack Mode- ATT: 2100 DEF: 1200**_

_**Monsters in Graveyard- Reborn Zombie**_

_**Face-Down Cards: 1**_

"My turn, draw." Jaden said looking at his cards.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode." Jaden said playing another hero. Sparkman came onto the field wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"Sparkman attack Chtonian Soldier, Static Shock." Jaden shouted. Sparkman destroyed Soldier and it's sword came and slashed Jaden as he went to his knee.

"Chtonian Soldier effect it's the opponent take's the same battle damge as me." Chazz smirked as Jaden glared.

**J: 1600 C: 3600**

"I end my turn with throwing down a face down." Jaden said as he set a card.

Matt and Alexis were looking on and Matt smiled and knew what was about to happen.

"What are you smiling about?" Alexis said.

"I know who's going to win this duel." Matt said smiling at Alexis. Alexis melted at Matt's smile but quickly recovered.

_**Jaden Yuki**_

_**Life Points: 1600**_

_**Cards in Hand: 1**_

_**Monster's in Play: Elemental HERO Sparkman-Attack Mode- ATT: 1600 DEF: 1400**_

_**Face Down Cards: 1**_

_**Monsters in Graveyard- Elemental HERO Clayman**_

"I draw but I wont need it, I attack Sparkman with Flame Wingman." Chazz said laughing.

"Not so fast, I use Mirror Gate." Jaden said as Matt pumped his fist up in the air.

"Mirror Gate switche's our monster's and continue and the attack." Jaden said smiling. Sparkman and Wingman swapped and Wingman destroyed Sparkman.

"You know the effect right?" Jaden said smiling. Chazz placed his arm over his face and covered his face from the smoke.

**C: 1500**

"I activate my trap, Chthonian Blast, which let's me destroy Flame Wingman and inflicting the same damage to you." Chazz said laughing. Wingman was destroyed and Jaden's lifepoints were cut significantly.

**J: 550**

"I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted what let's me special summon a monster from my graveyard and I'll bring back Chtonian Soldier but he wont be there for long, I will tribute him to summon Mefist the Infernal General." Chazz said smirking.

_ATT: 1800 DEF: 1700_

"Your move, Slacker." Chazz said mockingly.

Jaden drew a card and smirked but before he could do anything, he heard Alexis's voice.

"Guys, Campus security." Alexis said. "If they catch us, we will be in heaps in trouble." Alexis finished.

"Arent we students?" Matt asked confused.

"No duel's after hours." Alexis said before pointing to Chazz. "I get Chazz didn't tell you that." Jaden and Matt looked at Chazz who was leaving with his two mates.

"We know how the duel would have gone." Chazz said. " It was lucky, you beat Crowler." Chazz finished before exiting the building. Matt pulled Jaden away from the duel, which Jaden was still carrying on about.

LINEBREAK

"Thanks for getting us out, Alexis." Matt said letting go off Jaden.

"No problem and sorry about your duel." Alexis said sweetly to Jaden. Jaden shrugged and told Alexis he would of won it.

"Well, by the look's of it the duel could have gone anyway." Alexis said. Jaden was about to reply but Matt decided to cut in.

"It would of, if Jaden didn't draw the best card for the situation." Matt said taking the card out of Jaden's hand. Matt showed Alexis the card and she imagined Jaden using the card, the card was Monster Reborn.

"Well, see ya later." Jaden said walking off. Alexis waved and she looked back at Matt and said goodbye.

"Bye Lex." Matt said before walking off.

"Wait, did you just give me a pet name?" Alexis said giggling. Matt tried to hide a blush and started to stammer before Alexis put a finger of his mouth.

"Night Matt." Alexis said. Matt smiled and ran after Jaden. Jaden turned around and smiled at Matt. Alexis watched her two new friends and smiled at the sight.

**What do you think! C'mon guy's I need review's to ell me if this is good or bad. If you have figured out: I'm redoing the entire series of GX with lots of changes! First, they are going to be two OC's Matt and someone else** . **Second, Bastion will be sort of a main Character because he is one of my favourites.**

**Next Episode: **Due to making fun of him and chazz, Crowler and Chazz figure out a way to expel Matt and Jaden. The send a fake love letter to Jaden and a PDA message to Matt but Syrus gets them instead. Syrus goes over and get's capture by the girls. So it's up to Matt and Bastion to duel two girl's who want to see if they really belong here and if they lose, they get expelled!.


	3. Duel of Love

**Yugioh Generation X **

Episode 1.3- A Duel In Love

The first year students sat in the classroom being looked on by their teacher, Crowler. They were studying about the cards in general and Crowler just asked Alexis Rhodes about the group of cards.

"Well done Alexis, I wouldn't expect nothing else from my Obelisk students." Crowler said praising his student.

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said before sitting down. Dr. Crowler looked around for another student; he set his eyes on one student with blue hair.

"You, Syrus Truesdale, please explain to the class what a field spell is?" Crowler asked. Syrus started to stammer and tried to explain what a field spell won.

"Everybody knows what a field spell is, you Sliefer Slacker." Chazz shouted at the red student. Everyone in the class laughed except the Sliefer students, Bastion and Alexis.

"Can someone answer the question someone not from red." Crowler said muttering the last bit. Everyone laughed at the statement and Syrus sat down embarrassed.

"I let all of the sliefer's down." Syrus said. Matt shook his head and noticed Jaden talking to the teacher.

"You know, what teach I don't think you want to make fun of Sliefer's like that." Jaden started.

"He's got a point teach, he beat ya and I beat Chazz so that making fun of yourselves." Matt said rubbing his back of his head. The sliefer's laughed as well as some Ra's when Crowler chewed on his napkin and Chazz glared at the pair. Alexis smiled to herself as Bastion shook his head in a disapproving way.

(**Theme Song)**

**Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard****  
****Finding trouble, never working too hard****  
****Back in****class****they never taught us this****  
****Some things you gotta****learn****, hit or miss****  
****Tough times,  
hard climbs****  
****We'll take them all****together****  
****Right now, let's go****  
****Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Generation X******

**Game on, get your game on**

It was recess and the kids of Duel Academy were out talking to eachother except one, Chazz Princeton who was in Crowler's office listening to him writing a fake love letter to Jaden, Crowler finiushed as Chazz was writing a message to Matt.

"You get it done?" Chazz asked his teacher. Crowler smirked and stood up and was dressed in a black robber's outfit and ran out the door. Chazz rolled his eyes and sent the message to Matt.

LINEBREAK

The first year students wer running around the oval when the P.E teacher was grabbing the sport equipment. Matt ran up to Jaden and they talked for a while.

"Hey, whre's Sy?" Jaden said looking around.

"I don't know, J." Matt said shrugging his shoulder. Syus was running late and just ran in the locker room. Syrus got changed really fast and opened his locker to see Jaden's school shoes and a letter with lipstick on it.

"What's this?" Syrus said picking up the letter. Syrus started to read the letter, he gasped when he found out who it was from.

"Love, Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus exclaimed. When he was rereading it again, he got a message on his PDA.

_I've been thinking about you since you have been here and I just want you to know that I cant stop thinking about you._

_Meet me at the Blue girls dorm tonight at 9:00pm and we can have some fun_

_Love, Alexis_

When Syrus read this, he ran to Gym and didn't tell anybody where he was going tonight.

LINEBREAK

"Have you seen Syrus around?" Matt asked with a towel around his waist and no shirt on.

"Nah." Jaden said drying off his hair with the towle. "He's probably back at the dorm." Jaden finished.

Matt shrugged and opened the door to his dorm and looked around and couldn't find Syrus.

"Syrus is gonzo." Chumley said from the top of his bed. "When he left he was very happy." Chumley finished before lying back down. Matt and Jaden looked at eachother and shrugged and decided to play a game.

LINEBREAK

The Obelisk Blue dorm were high class and they don't like any students except their own kind their. Three Obelisk's girls: Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis were currently in the bath talking about the kids in their class.

"How about that Jaden and Matt kid?" Jasmine said. "How dare they talk to a teacher like that and a top student like that?" Mindy finished.

Alexis smiled and started to daydream about the red student.

"I thought it was pretty cool." Alexis said smiling.

"It would have been, if he has the skill to back it up/" Mindy said to her two friends.

"That what I to find out." Alexis said smirking evilly. Before either girls could speak again, they heard a girl scream followed by more screams. Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis ran outside dressed an saw a blue hair boy surrounded by girls.

"Syrus?" Alexis said in disbelief. The girls decided to bring him in and ask questions.

"What are you doing her, Syrus?" Alexis asked. Syrus told them how he got a letter from Alexis. Alexis read the letter and shook her head.

"What this letter is intended for Jaden Yuki." Mindy said giving the letter back to Alexis.

"I also got a message from Alexis." Syrus said pleading with the girls, Alexis read the message and after a while she closed the PDA and gave it back to Syrus.

"That one was for Matt Roberts." Alexis said.

"Great, you telling me, I cant either get a fake love letter." Syrus said embarrassed. The head teacher for Blue came down and the girls started to cover him up, when she left the girls decided to discuss.

"I have a plan girls." A voice said from the stairs. The girls and Syrus looked towards her and saw a girl at 15 with sunset red with golden highlights.

"Jenny." Alexis said surprised. She walked down with grace and looked at Syrus.

"Alexis, I know you want to duel Matt and I want to duel someone as well." Jenny said smiling. Alexis looked on in confusing but listened to the plan.

LINEBREAK

Matt and Jaden were playing a duel monster's on the table when Matt got a voice message on his PDA. He opened it and listened to it:

_We have your roommate, come to the Obelisk blue dorms with one, Bastion Miswasa. Bring no one else or we will tell on the Chancellor and he will get expelled._

The message cut short and Matt looked up to Jaden and smiled at him.

"Well, you heard the message J." Matt said standing up and picking up his Duel Disk and deck.

"Good luck, man." Jaden said before shutting the door after Matt left. Matt was wearing a muscle shirt and felt the cold on him, he sent Bastion a message said meet him at the docks with his duel disk and deck. Matt walked up to see boats tied up and looked left to see Bastion walking up to him.

"So, what's this about, Matt?" Bastion asked confused.

"Really, I don't know but two people want to duel us and I'm guessing if we lose we get expelled." Matt said looking at him before getting in the boat.

"Why didn't you say so?" Bastion asked sarcastically before following Matt in the boat.

The two duellist's rowed over to the Obelisk Blue dorms and saw four girls with Syrus in their clutches.

"So, what happened here?" Matt asked confused.

"Basically, I'm a big loser." Syrus said looking down.

"Your friend was trespassing and now you are as well." Mindy said pointing the finger at them.

"That's right and the only way to be free, is to beat me in a duel Matt." Alexis said.

"Then why is Bastion here?" Matt asked confused.

"Because I'm going to duel him." Jenny said stepping forward. Matt and Bastion smiled and nodded and activated their duel disks.

LINEBREAK

"So the rules are if you win both duels, yo got off free but if yoyu lose, you get expelled." Jenny said standing in her boat with Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis sitting down.

"Told ya." Matt muttered under his breath.

"Whatever, that's duel." Bastion shouted putting his deck in his slot while Jenny did the same.

**J: 4000 B: 4000**

"I'll go first." Jenny said rawing her first card. She looked at the hand and smiled.

"I play Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior." Jenny said playing a monster.

_ATT: 1850 DEF: 1300_

"I play a facedown and hand my turn. She said smiling.

**Jenny McBride**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior-Attack Mode- ATT: 1850 DEF: 1300**

**Face Down Cards: 1**

"My turn." Bastion said drawing a card. He looked at his hand and picked up two cards.

"Oxygeddon defence mode." Bastion said playing a monster in defence mode.

_ATT: 1800 DEF: 800_

"I play two cards face down." Bastion said ending his turn.

**Bastion Misawasa **

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 3**

**Monster's in Play: Oxygeddon-Defence Mode- ATT: 1800 DEF: 800**

**Face Down Cards- 2**

"That's it, my draw." Jenny said.

"I play the magic card, Ancient Rules and it let's me play a level 5 monster or more from my hand and I summon Hyozanryu." Jenny shouted.

_ATT: 2100 DEF: 2800_

I'm not done, I tribute summon Garoth and summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel." She said.

_ATT: 2300 DEF: 200_

"I activate her activate when this card is tribute summoned by a Lightsworn monster and can destroy two cards on the field if I send the top 4 cards to my graveyard" She said smiling, she sent her cards and she chose Oxygeddon and a face down.

"Well, this was easy, attack him directly." She said pointing at Bastion.

"Not so fast, I activate Threatening Roar." Bastion said ending the battle phrase. Syrus and Matt sighed in relief as Jenny ended her turn.

**Jenny McBride**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Hyozanryu-Attack Mode- ATT: 2100 DEF: 2800 Celestia, Ligthsworn Angel-Attack Mode- ATT: 2300 DEF: 200**

**Face Down Cards: 2**

**Graveyard: Ancient Rules, Garath, Lightsworn Warrior**

"My turn." Bastion said.

"Didn't draw anything?" Jenny asked mockingly. Bastion stayed silently and played a card face down.

"I play Pot of Greed." Bastion said drawing two more cards.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in Defence Mode." Bastion said.

_ATT: 1600 DEF: 1000_

"I play a face down and end my turn."

**Bastion Misawasa **

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cars in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Hydrogeddon- Defence Mode- ATT: 1600 DEF: 1000**

**Face Down Cards- 2**

**Graveyard- Pot of Greed, Oxygeddon, Threatening Roar, Gorgan's Eye**

"My draw." Jenny said.

"I don't need it I'll attack your Hydrogeddon with Hyozanryu." Jenny said pointing at Hydrogeddon.

" I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction." Bastion said smirking. Matt cheered as Syrus cheered as well.

"This let's me target 1 face up monster on the field and I pick your Hyozanryu." Bastion said pointing at the monster. The ring went on and destroyed the monster and inflicting the damge to Bastion and Jenny.

**J: 1900 B: 1900**

"Well, I don't care I attack your Hydrogeddon with Celesta." She shouted when Bastion smiled and laughed.

"I win this duel, I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder." Bastion said as Jenny looked on shocked.

"No impossible." Jenny said softly. Celesta attack reversed and hit Jenny as she fell over but the girls caught her.

"Good game." Bastion said smiling. Jenny smiled back and swapped positions with Alexis.

"You might of beaten Jenny but you will never beat Alexis." Mindy said as Alexis activated her duel disk. Matt stood up and smiled to Alexis.

"Bring it on." Matt said activating his own disk.

**A: 4000 M: 4000**

"I'll go first, I'll summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

_ATT: 1200 DEF: 1600_

"I'll play 1 card facedown." Alexis said finishing her turn.

**Alexis Rhodes**

**Life Points: 4000**

**Cards in Hand: 4**

**Monster's in Play: Etoile Cyber-Attack Mode- ATT: 1200 DEF: 1600**

**Face-Down Cards- 1**

"My turn, Alexis." Matt said smiling. He looked at his hand and smiled.

"I play Shining Angel in attack mode." Matt said playing his angel.

_ATT: 1400 DEF: 800_

"I attack Etoile Cyber with Shining Angel." Matt said pointing at the monster.

"I play a trap, Doble Passe what redirects your attack on me." She said putting her arm's to cover her eyes. "But now I'm allow a direct attack on you." She said. Cyber ran up to Matt and kicked him as he went to one knee.

**A: 2600 M: 2800**

"That's pretty risky, Alexis." Matt said impressed. Alexis smiled and Matt played a 2 cards face down for later.

**Matt Roberts**

**Life Points: 2800**

**Cards in Hand: 5**

**Monster's in Play: Shining Angel-Attack Mode- ATT: 1400 DEF: 800**

**Face-Down Cards-2**

"My move." Alexis drew a card and looked at it. She smiled and started to giggle.

"I play Cyber Skater in attack mode." Alexis said playing her blader.

_ATT: 1400 DEF 1500_

"Then I activate the spell card, Polymerisation." She shouted.

"Not so fast, Spell Shield Type-8." Matt shouted. He sent 1 spell card from his hand and destroyed Polymerisation.

"Fine, I end my turn." Alexis said gritting her teeth.

**Alexis Rhodes **

**Life Points: 2600**

**Cards in Hand: 2**

**Monster's in Play: Etoile Cyber- Attack Mode- ATT: 1200 DEF: 1600 Cyber Skater- Attack Mode- ATT: 1400 DEF: 1500**

**Graveyard: Doble Passe, Polymerisation**

**Face Down Cards: 0**

"Let's go." Matt said as he looked at his hand.

"I play Cards from the Sky." Matt said as he removed play one monster from play and drew 2 cards.

"Then, I activate my trap, Miraculous Descent." Matt said playing his trap.

"Smart move." Jenny said to the two girls in the boat. "Now, we will see what monster he removed." She finished as she and Bastion made eye contact, they both turned to the battle blushing.

"I bring back, Master Hyperion: master of the universe." Matt said bringing back his ace monster.

_ATT: 2700 DEF: 2100_

The other's gasped as the monster was sent to the field.

"Im not done yey, I play The Sanctury in the Sky." Matt said as a temple hologram came forth.

"I tribute my Shining Angel to summon my Choas Command Magician." Matt sent out another monster.

_ATT: 2400 DEF: 1900_

Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Shining Angel." Matt said playing the magic card, Monster Reborn.

Bastion and Syrus were completey gobsmacked, Mindy and Jasmine were complaining, Jenny was shocked but smiled and Alexis was looking down.

"Do it, Matt." She said softly knowing there is no way to win. Matt looked on sadly but remembered the duel.

"Shining Angel, attack Etoile Cyber." Matt ordered his angel. The attack pushed Alexis back a bit but she got back up.

**A: 2400**

"Hyperion, attack Cyber Skater." Matt ordered his monster. Hyperion destroyed her monster and the smoke cleared and it showed Alexis on one knee.

**A: 1300**

"Finish me off, Matt, you won this time." Alexis said smiling at Matt. Matt smiled and nodded, he turned around to see Bastion and Syrus highfiving eachother.

"Choas Command Magician, Light Magic Attack!" Matt shouted. The magician shot a ball of light towards Alexis and hit her and pushed her back and landed on the girls.

"Game, Set and Match." Matt said giving a thumbs up.

LINEBREAK

"So we go free?" Bastion asked the four girls.

"Yeah, we kept our promise, we'll keep quiet Jenny said getting the boat ready for the three guys.

"Well, if your asking me, we should hand them all in." Jasmine said crossing her arms, Mindy agreed as Jenny glared at them.

"No one is asking you." Jenny said.

"But Alexis.." Mindy started before Alexis cut her off.

"No, they beat us in a duel, fair and square." Alexis said but was cut of from Matt's voice.

"It was close, you've got game." Matt said extending his arm out to Alexis. Alexis smiled and took his hand as Bastion took Jenny's.

"Well see ya." Matt said waving before rowing back to the RA dorms and the Sliefer's. The girls waved back and stared at the two boys.

_Even if I did win I would never tell them, something tell's me that this year will be more exciting with them here._

Haven't the two girls ever been so right in their entire life.

**Next Episode: **The new cards have arrived at Duel Academy and the students want to get some before the Promotion Exam. Before the prac exam, they have a written exam and Matt and Jaden are late to it by helping a old lady push her van up the road. Matt, Jaden and Syrus go get some but are bought by one person, Crowler! Crowler gives the cards to Chazz so he can beat Jaden and Crowler meet's up with a person who Matt know's and Crowler get's him to duel him! Who is this person and can Jaden and Matt beat their two duelist's and be promoted to Ra or will Matt's past get caught up with him and ruin his chance's to be promoted and impress the girl of his dream's, Alexis.


	4. Raring to Go

**Yugioh Generation X**

**Episode 4- **Raring to Go

It was another beautiful day in Duel Academy with the birds chirping and the fish swimming. The silence was broken by horns of boats and the noise of the blades spinning on a helicopter. The captain of the boat was standing at the front of the boat holding a suitcase full of cards. The man picked up his phone and told the person on the opposite line.

"See you soon." The man said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, he looked at the island and smiled at the good times, he had there.

"Today's the day; Duel Academy gets their new, rare cards," he said in a dramatic way.

(**Theme Song) **

**Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard****  
****Finding trouble, never working too hard****  
****Back in****class****they never taught us this****  
****Some things you gotta****learn****, hit or miss****  
****Tough times,  
hard climbs****  
****We'll take them all****together****  
****Right now, let's go****  
****Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Generation X******

**Game on, get your game on**

**(End)**

Everything was peaceful around the Slifer dorm where the two young boys; Matt and Jaden were sleeping peacefully, where Syrus was panicking out for the exam's that day.

"Please Slifer, let me pass my exam today, I don't want to wear this red outfit all the time," Syrus begged the poster of Slifer while magic cards were stuck on his head.

"Give me a sign." Syrus said dramatically. After he said that the alarm clock rang and Matt silently got up and got dressed.

"Of course, Jaden sleeps through it," Syrus said shaking Jaden.

"I play a trap." Jaden said extending his arms out and hitting Syrus, pushing him back. Matt heard Syrus mumble something before Matt decided to leave the room.

Matt entered the main building looking around for one person. He saw Bastion talking to Jenny, who, ever since she'd dueled Bastion had become a good friend, and he walked over to them. Bastion who was looking calm and collected smiled and said "Good morning Matt."

"Hi Matt," said Jenny, her summer-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Jenny. Jeez Bastion, stay calm," Matt said sarcastically to his friend. Bastion smiled and heard Dr. Banners voice telling them to get in the room. Matt turned around to see Chumley and Syrus running into the classroom. Matt shrugged his shoulders and entered the classroom.

Matt entered the classroom sitting next to Syrus. Matt started the exam and getting confused every question. He looked around and saw Jenny flying through her Exam, Matt smiled at how they were so close to getting expelled last week, Matt looked on to Alexis seeing her made him smile. Her dirty-blonde hair, her beautiful, big eyes and her awesome dueling skills were all great. Alexis caught Matt staring at her and blushed, Matt turned back to his work. With 45 minutes to go, Jaden lazily strolled in and started the test. Matt rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. Jenny scowled at the Idiot as she called him. Why couldn't he take life a bit more seriously, the lazy moron? She sighed, that boy would never get anywhere in life with his attitude.

Xxxxx

"Alright kids, you can go get the new rare cards," Dr. Banner said before the kids rushed out of the class, the only kids what were left were Jenny, Bastion, Alexis, Matt, Jaden and Syrus. Bastion went to wake Matt, Jaden and Syrus up.

"I flunked didn't I?" Syrus said crying anime tears. Jaden mumbled something as Matt fell off of his chair due to sleeping.

"Ow, that hurt." Matt said still half asleep. Alexis and Jenny giggled as they watched Jaden and Syrus rush through the doors to the card shop.

"So what do you want do?" Matt asked the three friends. Bastion told them that he and Jenny have their duels now so they left Matt and Alexis to go and do their exam.

"Just me and you then Alexis," Matt said smiling. Alexis smiled, nodded and walked out of the classroom with Matt following.

Xxxxx

Matt and Alexis walked to the notice's board and saw the duel's that were happening, Alexis read the Obelisk section and smiled when she saw Jenny's name. Jenny was one of the strongest female duelists and since term had started she'd always wanted to duel her but when she turned to Matt, he looked on shock and couldn't believe what he saw.

Matt Roberts VS Alex Roberts

"Wait he's an Obelisk blue!" said Alexis, shocked. Matt continued to look on shock and couldn't believe that he had to verse the second best duelist at Duel Academy.

"Matt, do you know him?" Alexis asked.

"Yea, he's my brother." Matt said softly. Alexis gasped as she looked behind Matt and saw an older version of Matt but with a little bit of facial hair.

"So I get to verse my little bro." Alex said walking up to him. Matt turned to him and glared at him.

"What's wrong little bro, still miss her?" Alex said mockingly. Matt started to curl his fist up and was about to punch him, but Alexis stopped him.

"C'mon Matt, let's go." Alexis said softly. Matt allowed Alexis to take his hand and escort him out of the building with Alex waving at him.

Xxxxx

Alexis and Matt walked to the Obelisk Blue arena with a silence waving over them. Alexis continued walking as Matt sighed softly.

"So I guess you want to know?" Matt said looking at her. Alexis only nodded as Matt started to explain himself. "It started when I was in Primary School and so was my brother; I had this girlfriend named Jess." Matt smiled at saying her name. "Our relationship was great until Alex started to flirt with her and then she broke up with me to go to him." Matt said frowning. "Then when Alex got accepted to Duel academy, our parents were so excited and they kept on telling me that I should be like Alex and etc." Matt finished sadly. Alexis looked on sad and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." Alexis said softly.

"Maybe, I don't deserve to be here." Matt said looking at the sky.

"You deserve to be here, you've just got to believe," said Alexis. Matt looked into Alexis's eyes and smiled.

"You're right, I can't let him beat me but before that don't we have your duel to go to?" Matt said quickly. Alexis remembered and rushed off towards the duel exam as Matt walked to the stands and saw Bastion sitting there.

"Hey, man," Matt said sitting next to him. Bastion nodded towards him and looked at the Jenny and Alexis duel. Bastion was hoping that Jenny would win.

"I know we're friends but I'm not going easy on you," Jenny said activating her duel disk. Alexis smiled and nodded also activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!" cried Alexis.

"Reach for the light!" said Jenny.

J: 4000  
A: 4000

"I'll go first." Alexis said drawing a card.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel in Defense Mode," said Alexis. "When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned I can add one Machine Angel Ritual from my Deck to my hand. Then I'll set down one facedown for later," Alexis said ending her turn. (CPA 300/200)

"It's my turn now Alexis," Jenny said drawing her sixth card. She looked at her hand and smiled. "I play a card in my hand, called Hand Destruction, now we discard two cards to the graveyard and draw two cards and now I'll play another Hand Destruction, discarding two cards and drawing two cards," said Jenny.

Alexis groaned, she'd had to discard her Machine Angel ritual card and she hadn't managed to get another one.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode," Jenny said. (JLP 1800/1200) "Jain, destroy Cyber Petit Angel!"

"Not so fast Jenny, I activate my trap, Negate Attack, now your Battle Phase is over," cried Alexis.

"Nice, very well, I play a facedown and now that it's my End Phase I now send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard. I end my turn," said Jenny.

"My move and I play Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards. I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode and one of the cards I drew with Pot of Greed was another Machine Angel Ritual, now I can Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode!" said Alexis and the fairy monster graced the field. (CAB 1800/1500) "If she destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to that monsters defense points," said Alexis, "I'll play a card facedown for now," said Alexis.

"I draw and I play my own Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards and since I drew this particular monster with a spell card I can special summon him, come on out Watapon in defense mode!" said Hayley and the cute alien appeared on the field. (W 200/300)

"Awww, cutie!" said all the girls with stars and hearts in their eyes.

"Next up, I'll play my facedown, Solar Ray, I can inflict six hundred points of damage to your life points for every face-up Light Attribute Monster on my side of the field, which, since I have two light monsters, that equal twelve hundred points of damage," and Alexis was shot with a beam of light.

J: 4000  
A: 2800

"Go Jenny," cheered Bastion.

"Jain, destroy Benten," said Jenny calmly.

They have the same attack points!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Wrongo, Jain gains three hundred extra attack points during the damage step only, giving her twenty one hundred attack points and destroying Benten," said Jenny. (JLP 1800/1200 – 2100/1200)

"No, Benten!" cried Alexis.

J: 4000  
A: 2500

"It's my end phase so now I send two cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard and I end my turn with a face-down," said Jenny.

"Ok, it's my move, I play my facedown, Monster Reborn, now I can Special Summon a monster from either of our Graveyards and I chose Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode," said Alexis. "Next I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode. Now Benten will destroy your Watapon!" and now only Jain was left on the field. (CT 1000/800)

"Now because Tutu has less attack points than your monster she can attack you directly!" said Alexis, ordering the attack.

J: 3000  
A: 2500

"You are so predictable Alexis, I activate my facedown, Attack and Receive and I can activate this card when I take damage to my Life Points. I can inflict seven hundred points of Direct Damage to your Life Points. Plus, as a bonus, I can inflict three hundred points of Direct Damage to your life points per card if there are additional Attack and Receive cards in my Graveyard and there is, Say good bye to one thousand life points," said Jenny.

J: 3000  
A: 1500

"I end my turn, with a face down," she said.

"My move, I play this card my Card of Demise, I draw until I have five cards and if I don't use them in five turns I will lose them in five turns. Next I'll play a card I drew with my card of Demise, Card Destruction, now we discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same number we discarded. Now Jain will destroy your Cyber Tutu and don't forget her attack point boost!" said Jenny. (JLP 1800/1200 – 2100/1200)

"What can I do? She's so good and seems to be two steps ahead of me each time," said Alexis.

"Come on Alexis, you can do it!" shouted Matt.

"Go Jenny!" cheered Bastion.

"Matt's right, I can do it. Not so fast Jenny, I activate my facedown card, Prima Light, now I can send one Cyber Tutu I control to the grave so I can Special Summon one Cyber Prima from my hand or deck," said Alexis. (CP 2300/1600)

"Not good," said Jenny as Jain was destroyed and she lost life points.

J: 2800  
A: 1500

"Ok then, since I've yet to summon this turn, I'll summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in defense mode, play and card facedown and since it's my end phase, Ehren lets me send the top three cards of my deck to my graveyard. I'll end my turn now," said Jenny.

"Ok, here I go. Benten, destroy her monster! When Benten destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monsters defense points," said Alexis.

J: 1800  
A: 1500

"Come on Jenny, you can beat her!" Bastion shouted encouragingly.  
"Now Prima, take out the rest of her life points," said Alexis.

"Not today! I activate my facedown, a trap called Card Defense; I can activate it only when my opponent declares an attack. I discard one card and I negate the attack and then I draw one card. It's the card I needed too. This duel is over," said Jenny.

"Ok, I don't like the sound of that. I end my turn," said Alexis nervously.

"Prepare yourself, the monster I'm about to summon cannot be normal summoned or set and it can only be special summoned by having four or more Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard. Come forth, my strongest monster, Judgment Dragon!" a dragon that looked like the dragon in A Neverending story appeared on the field. (JD 3000/2600) "Now by paying one thousand life points I can destroy all other cards on the field and during each of my end phases I send the top 4 cards from my deck to the graveyard, but that effect isn't going to happen," said Jenny as she paid the life points to destroy every card on the field and Alexis was left defenseless.

J: 800  
A: 1500

"Judgment, attack Alexis' life points directly!" ordered Jenny and Alexis was thrown down to the floor from the force of the attack, her life points gone.

J: 800  
A: 0

"The Light is no longer shining," said Jenny, holding her fingers in a V pose.

"HURRAY! Go Jenny, she won!" cheered Bastion.

"Someone's bit excited." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Nice duel Alexis," said Jenny helping her up.

'Thanks, I look forward to our rematch," said Alexis.

"So do I and I'll win again," said Jenny before turning and leaving.

Matt and Bastion sat down from exhaustion for the cheering of their friends. Matt heard his name be called out and he ran down to the field to see his brother standing across from him.

"Are you ready to lose, bro?" Alex said activating his duel disk. Alexis and Jenny sat down next to Bastion and watched closely to Matt's duel.

"Bring it on, Alex." Matt said activating his disk.

"Let's DUEL!" Alex and Matt said at the same time.

A: 4000  
M: 4000

"I'll go first and I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World in Defense mode!" Alex shouted (G 300/500) A fiend came from below and took it's spot on the field.

"I'll then play two cards face down and end my turn." Alex said ending his turn.

"My turn, I draw and then I play the magic card, Valhalla, Hall of the fallen what let's me special summon a monster from my hand if I have no monster's on the field so I special summon Airknight Parshath in Attack Mode," Matt said. (AP 1900/1400) "I then summon Frequency Magician in attack mode," Matt said, playing another monster. "I then attack Gren with Frequency Magician." Matt said pointing at Gren. (FM 800/400)

"Not so fast, Negate Attack." Alex said. The attack stopped and ended Matt's battle phrase.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn." Matt said.

"I draw and I play Dark World Dealings which lets us both draw one card and then we have to discard one card," Alex and Matt both drew 1 card then discarded 1.

"I then summon Defender, The Magical Knight in Attack Mode (DMK 1500/2000) and I attack your Frequency Magician," Alex said. The magician was destroyed.

M: 3200  
A: 4000

"I end my turn with a face down." Alex said. Matt drew a card and looked at it.

"Alright, I play the magic card, Terraforming it lets me pick a Field Spell from my deck to my hand and I play, The Sanctuary in the Sky." Matt said putting it into the field card spell slot on his disk. "Then I play Cards from the Sky and then summon Zeradius, Herald of Heaven and I attack your Magical Knight with Airknight," said Matt, pointing at Alex's monster. (ZHH 2100/800)

"I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor which lets me destroy your Airknight." Alex said smirking.

"You forgot about my other monster, attack!" Matt said. Alex shook his head and laughed.

"I activate Kunai with Chain," said Alex, unveiling his trap. Herald went into defense mode and Matt ended his turn with a face down.

"My turn and I summon Gemini Soldier (GS 500/500) and then I play Card Rotator what switch's your monster into Attack Mode if I discard a card from my hand," Alex said, putting a card in his graveyard.

"Why would you do that?" Matt asked confused. In the crowd of students, Bastion just realized what has happened.

"Smart move from Alex," Bastion said with his eyes closed. Alexis and Jenny looked at each other and looked on with confusion.

"Now I play the magic card, Shield Crush." Alex said with a light coming from the card and destroying his Monster. Matt looked on shocked and couldn't believe what happened.

"I can now attack you directly Matt and I attack with Gemini Soldier," said Alex, with Matt taking damage.

M: 3500  
A: 4000

"I activate Gemini Soldier's ability what lets me summon a level 4 or lower Gemini from my deck and I summon Evocater Chevaler and I attack with him." Alex said. Matt dropped down to one knee after its attack. (EC 1900/900)

M: 1600  
A: 4000

"I attack with Defender, The Magical Knight." Matt screamed out in pain as he dropped to two knees.

"This is why Jess dumped you Matt, you're just too weak." Alex stated mockingly. Bastion, Alexis and Jenny looked on as their friend had trouble standing up.

"It looks like it's over." Jenny said.

"Looks like." Bastion said sighing softly.

"No it's not." Alexis said raising her voice. Bastion and Jenny looked at her as she's gone crazy.

"There's nothing he can win with," Bastion said with Jenny nodding. Alexis had had enough and screamed out to Matt.

"Matt!" Alexis screamed as she got the whole school's attention.

"You can win this, it's not over till the last card is drawn and it was you who taught me that!" Alexis yelled across the arena. Matt looked at her and smiled.

"You're right, Alexis." Matt said to Alexis before looking determinately at Alex.

"It's not over yet, Alex." Matt yelled across the arena. Alex smirked and shook his head.

"My draw and I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards I then I play Dark Hole." Matt said with a hole destroying Alex's monsters. "I play the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back Airknight Parshath and then I summon the Chaos Sorcerer by banishing one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard." Matt said smirking. (AP 1900/1400)

"What! Your deck is a light deck and I haven't destroyed a dark monster?" Alex said confused.

"You destroyed it when you played Dark World Dealings which made me destroy a card and I picked the card, Yugi gave to me when we met." Matt said smiling at the teacher's box to see Yugi smirking.

"So I tribute Kuriboh and Herald of Heaven to summon Chaos Sorcerer and I could beat you now but I want to make it sweeter, I play my face-down card, Return from a Different Dimension, which lets me bring back my three monster's I have banished, Herald of Heaven, Kuriboh and Splendid Venus. Matt said smirking. (CS 2300/2000) (ZHH 2100/800) (K 300/200) (SV 2800/2400)

The crowd can't believe it, Crowler looked on shock and Syrus and Jaden had just finished their duels and were cheering for their friend and Bastion, Jenny and Alexis were smiling for their friend.

"So, any last words Alex?" Matt asked.

"Help," Alex squeaked out. Matt shook his head and ordered his last attack.

"Now all of my monsters, attack, with Teamwork Blast," Matt said pointing at Alex. The power from the monster's joined together and blasted Alex and he went down to his knees.

M: 100  
A: 0

Matt sighed softly and looked up and saw the crowd cheering for him. Matt smiled and waved to the crowd and looked left to see Yugi coming to meet him.

"Nice duel Matt," Yugi said to Matt. Matt smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Matt and Jaden, I would like to say, congratulations on passing your exams, never in Duel Academy has a Slifer gone against an Obelisk and won! I would like to promote you both to Ra Yellow." Sheppard said over the microphone. Matt smiled and looked at Jaden who was pointing towards his Red jacket signaling him to stay in Red. Matt nodded and saw Bastion walk down the stairs.

"On behalf of Ra, welcome to the Ra Yellow Dorm," Bastion said extending his arm out. Matt looked at it and grabbed it with his arm signaling it to be a fun journey in Ra.

Next Episode: On a scary night: Jaden, Chumley and Syrus decide to tell scary stories with the level of what card they draw. Matt and Bastion come in and play along with them. When they hear about the Abandoned Dorm they decide to check it out. They see Alexis and Jenny their and ignore their warning's about the dorm. When they enter, they hear a scream and they follow it and they see Alexis' Etoile Cyber card and Judgment Dragon card going to different ways: Bastion and Syrus go find Jenny as Matt and Jaden go find Alexis and the four will fight in a tag team duel for Jenny and Alexis' lives in a Shadow Game! Will the four win or will they lose and be banished to the Shadow Realm?


	5. Enter the Shadows Part 1

Episode 5: Tag In!

It was a rainy night and the thunder struck loudly and the whole of Duel Academy could hear it. These two girls didn't care about the weather: Jenny and Alexis were standing in front of a dorm what looked like it was abounded for a long time. These two girls stood in front of a statue and stood there for about a minute before Alexis put a rose by the statue.  
"Be at peace, wherever you are." Alexis said frowning. She turned around to see Jenny waiting for her. Since they met Bastion and Matt they had become close friends but also rivals.

"Thanks for coming, Jenny." Alexis said smiling.

"No problem, you ready to go?" Jenny asked her friend.

"Just a little longer," Alexis said before turning back to the statue.

Meanwhile at the red dorm's, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were currently telling scary stories with the draw of the card.  
"I draw and I draw a Level 4." Syrus said.

"This story is about a boy who went to the swamp because he was following a duel monster card and when he went next to the swamp, the swamp monster dragged him in and pulled him under." Syrus exclaimed. They heard a knock and Jaden went to see who it was, when he opened the door they saw their two friends from the yellow dorm: Matt and Bastion.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Matt walked in shaking off the water.

"Telling scary stories, you guys in?" Jaden asked before sitting back down. Bastion and Matt passed and watched the guys tell scary stories. Then Dr. Banner walked in and drew a card and it was a Level 12.

"This story is about a dorm the Duel Academy had to close down because student's kept on disappearing and no one has ever gone in there." Banner said while Syrus and Chumley were holding each other. Banner smiled and walked out of the room.

"What a weird guy." Bastion said to no one in particular. Matt smiled and saw Jaden getting dressed.

"You're not seriously, going to that dorm?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jaden replied confused.

"We'll get expelled." Bastion said. Jaden shrugged and walked out of the room. Matt sighed to himself and followed as Syrus and a reluctant Bastion followed.

Xxxxx

Dr. Crowler waited at the dock's waiting for two duelist's who he hired to scare of Matt and Jaden, Crowler heard them talking and hired the perfect guys to take them out. He saw two duelist's coming from a row boat and one of them was a tall man with a mask on and a trench coat. The other was a man with blonde hair and a mask half black, half white.

"You hired us?" The tall one asked. Crowler looked on, scared but he composed himself.

"Yes, I want you to scare of two duelists by the names of Matt Roberts and Jaden Yuki." Crowler said.

"We will not just scare them; we will banish them to the Shadow Realm." The man with blonde hair exclaimed as the two walked off with a pendent resembling the Millennium Puzzle.

"That works too." Crowler said smiling to himself.

Xxxxx

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Bastion muttered under his breath. The four students walked through the forest heading towards the Dorm what Banner told them about.

"Chill man," Jaden said looking for the dorm. Bastion rolled his eyes and continued walking with the others. When they escaped the forest, they saw the dorm with two people standing in front of it.

"Jenny?" Bastion said as Matt said Alexis name. The two Obelisk Blue girls jumped and nearly had a heart attack when they heard them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis whispered harshly.

"We wanted to check out the dorm," Jaden cut in. Jenny simply glared at him which made him back off.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked. Alexis told them about her brother and how he disappeared and she comes out to pay tribute to her brother.

"You guys could be expelled," Jenny said harshly. The other's shrugged except Bastion who just went along because he didn't want Matt to get expelled.

"We'll be fine," Jaden said as Syrus followed him. Bastion and Matt looked at each other before running after their friends. Alexis and Jenny tried to stop them but someone grabbed them and they blacked out.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned dorm, Bastion was looking at the wall of the dorm and admired the artwork of the Millennium items.

"Hey Bastion, come down here," Matt said loudly to his friend. Bastion ran to his friends. They walked down a hallway till they heard two feminine screams.

"That sounded like Alexis and Jenny!" Matt said as he and Bastion rushed towards the screams. They ran to a hallway which split into two ways. Matt walked to the right and saw a card on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was Cyber Tutu.

"This is Alexis's card," Matt said to Bastion, who had gone to the left and had picked up a card he saw, it was Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue, she was Jenny's favourite Lightsworn.

"Jenny," Bastion said softly as Syrus and Jaden ran up to them.

"What do we do?" Syrus asked scared. Matt looked up the dark hallway and nodded.

"I'm guessing Alexis is down here," Matt said pointing down his hallway.

"Jenny's down here, I can feel it," Bastion said. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other and nodded.

"Jaden and I will go down here and see if we can find Alexis and you and Syrus go down your way and find Jenny," Matt said. They nodded and they Ra Genius started walking down the left passage with Syrus keeping close to him. Matt and Jaden nodded at each other and rushed off towards Alexis.

Xxxxx

Matt and Jaden kept on running down the hallway in till they saw a door with a weird looking eye on it. They shrugged and barged through it, when they entered they saw Alexis in a coffin hanging up.

"ALEXIS." They screamed before rushing towards the coffin.

"She can't hear you," someone said.

They turned around to see some guy with blonde hair.

"Who are you and where are we?" Matt asked. The guy smiled and took off his mask and looked towards them.

"My name is of no importance but you can call me N and where we are, that's just say were in the Shadow Realm!" N exclaimed.

Xxxxx

Bastion and Syrus ran through the door and see Jenny chained up to the wall. Bastion was the first over to her and quickly checked to see if she was hurt.

"She's alright, just sleeping," Bastion said before someone stepping out of the shadows.

"She's not asleep, she's lost her soul." He said. Syrus and Bastion turned around and quickly wanted to know who he was.

"You can call me Titan and I was ordered to take this Jaden out but my partner is doing that so I will just duel you kids," Titan said activating his duel disk. Bastion and Syrus looked at each other and activated their duel disks.

"This duel will be no normal duel because if you lose your life points you lose your soul." Titan said grabbing his pendant. Smoke started to surround the area and they started to feel weak.

"Not good," Bastion said to himself.

Xxxxx

"What do you mean were in the Shadow Realm?" Matt shouted. N smirked and activated his pendant which filled the room with smoke and the two mates started to feel weak.

"The Shadow Games aren't real," Jaden said to Matt.

"Puny kids, of course their real, why don't you ask your friend Yugi?" N asked. Matt glared and Jaden realized that he is reason for the disappearance of Alexis and Jenny.

"We will rescue Alexis!" Matt shouted.

"Then beat me in a duel," N said activating his disk. Matt and Jaden activated theirs at the same time and put their decks in.

"Get your game on!" Matt and Jaden said at the same time.

N: 4000  
M+J: 4000

"I'll go first and I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in Defense mode." N said playing a monster and play two cards for later, if there even is a later," N said laughing hard. Matt and Jaden exchanged glances and Matt nodded to Jaden as he started his turn. (GDW 100/2100)

"Alright, I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental hero Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and I end my turn with a face down," Jaden said handing it to Matt. (EHFW 2100/1100)

"I play Shining Angel in defence mode and throw down a facedown." Matt saip playing a monster (SA 1400/1300)

"I play Card Destruction first," all the player's discarded their hand. "I activate my monster's effect which lets me summon him from the graveyard." N said picking a monster from his graveyard and placing it in Attack Mode.

"I special summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World in Attack Mode." but he isn't going to be her long because I tribute both of my monster's to summon Belial- Marquis of Darkness and attack your Flame Wingman!" N shouted. (VDW 1600/1300) (BMD 2800/2400)

N: 4000  
M+J: 3100

"I then play Monster Reborn and my face down, Call of the Haunted," said N has he gave up eight hundred life points and bought back his two monsters from before.

N: 3200

"In my next turn you will meet your demise and be lost in the Shadow Realm forever!" N shouted while laughing manically whilst he played a facedown.

"Yeah right, right now I'll just play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden said before getting cut off by N. "I activate my Trap Hole." A hole came under Sparkman and destroyed it.

"There's nothing else I can do, so I'll play another Trap card and end it there, sorry Matt." Jaden said looking at Matt. Matt shrugged it off and glared at N

_'I know the card I need but will my deck give it to me_,' Matt then looked up at Alexis and saw her peaceful looking figure. _'If I don't believe in the heart of the cards I may never see Alexis or my friends again,'_ he thought.

_**Next Episode: **__Matt and Jaden are in the middle of the duel and are looking at three monster's against Matt's Shining Angel. It's all up to Matt's draw to beat these monsters but if he doesn't draw the right card, he will never see his friends again or he will never see Alexis again!_

_**Stay Tuned**_


	6. My Friends are my Power

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

"This story is about a dorm the Duel Academy had to close down because student's kept on disappearing and no one has ever gone in there.

"We wanted to check out the dorm,"

"This is Alexis's card,"

"Jenny,"

"Jaden and I will go down here and see if we can find Alexis and you and Syrus go down your way and find Jenny,"

"My name is of no importance but you can call me N and where we are, that's just say were in the Shadow Realm!"

"This duel will be no normal duel because if you lose your life points you lose your soul."

'I know the card I need but will my deck give it to me,' Matt then looked up at Alexis and saw her peaceful looking figure. 'If I don't believe in the heart of the cards I may never see Alexis or my friends again,' he thought.

Chapter 6- Keyblade Warfare

Matt and Jaden were standing directly opposite of N, who wanted to destroy Matt and Jaden.

The two mates were currently on 3100 while N was on 3200 but they didn't do the damage. Matt and Jaden started to feel weak and were facing three monsters with their one.

"It's not over J." Matt said feeling tired. Jaden nodded and heard a squeal from his left shoulder.

"Winged Kuriboh?" whispered Jaden.

"Uh J, why is there a Winged Kuriboh on your shoulder?" Matt said pointing at the monster. Jaden didn't listen to Matt and was listening to Kuriboh.

"I knew it," Jaden whispered to himself. Matt was about to ask why but then suddenly felt much better.

"This is just a scam!" Matt shouted with Jaden nodding.

"It seems you're wrong, kids with the power of the pendant I can control the shadow games." N said laughing. Matt and Jaden rolled their eyes and Jaden brought out a card and threw it at the pendant. The card broke the pendant and the smoke started to go away and they felt better.

"What happened?" N shouted. Matt and Jaden smirked and told him how it was hypnosis and now they were ready to duel properly.

"My turn, so I draw," Matt said looking at his hand, he smirked and looked over to Jaden.

"I haven't been one hundred percent truthful with you, J, because my uncle is Maximillion Pegasus," Matt said smirking. Jaden looked on shocked and then suddenly got excited.

"So, you have cards that no one has?" Jaden asked excitedly. Matt smirked and nodded while picking a card.

"First, I play tribute to the doom and tribute my Shining Angel to destroy your Belali." Matt said as Shining Angel and N's monster went off the field.

"Then, I unveil my trap card, The Worlds are Calling," Matt said unveiling his trap, "It lets me summon Keyblade Wielder's Sora, Kairi and Riku in any position I want. Matt said smirking as three monsters appeared before Matt and Jaden.

Kairi was wearing a pink dress with white shoes; she had light auburn hair and holding a mysterious weapon. (KWK 1700/1500)

Riku was wearing a yellow top with black cross on it and had long silver hair. He too was wielding a mysterious weapon. (KWR 1500/2000)

Sora was wearing red shorts with a blue jacket and had chocolate-brown hair. He was wielding two keyblades. (KWS 2200/2000)

"Is it alright if I finish this J?" Matt asked his friend quickly. Jaden nodded and wanted to see more Keyblade action.

"I play the Field spell, Keyblade Graveyard which power's up my Wielders by 500." Matt said.

"I activate Magic Jammer." N said smirking. The smirk left his face as he saw the trap card disappear.

"What happened to my trap?" N shouted. Matt smirked as did Jaden.

"Riku's effect let's no trap cards be played on your side of the field and it destroys all card's in the spell and trap card zone." Matt said smirking. N glared at Riku as he just smirked.

"So, my monsters get a power boost." Matt said as his monster's gained attack and defense. (KWK 2200/2000) (KWR 2000/2500) (KWS 2700/2000)

"It still can't beat my monster." N said laughing before Matt cut him off.

"No but this card can, My Friends are my Power!" Matt said playing his favorite Magic card.

"What does it do?" N said confused. Matt smirked as Jaden looked on.

"If I tribute Kairi and Riku." Matt said as Kairi disappeared and so did Riku, "Sora gains the original attack and defense of both wielders and it upgrades Sora to Master." Matt said as he looked on to see Sora's attack meter go up. (KMS 5900/6100)

"Now, I attack with Sora and end this duel! Sora, use Keyblade Light Beam!" Matt said as Sora pointed his Keyblade at Renge and the ghost of Riku and Kairi put their hands on the Keyblade hilt and shot a beam at the monster. The light cut through the monster and hit N who shot back and was knocked out. Matt and Jaden looked at each other before shouting out their catchphrases.

M+J: 3100  
N: 0

"Let's game!" Jaden said doing his pose, no that he'd actually done much.

"Game, Set and Match," Matt said pumping his fist up and suddenly remembered why they were there.

"Alexis!" Matt said before rushing up to the coffin and bringing Alexis down, Matt looked at her peaceful figure and carried her bridal-style to Jaden.

"Let's go before N wakes up and decides to try and scare us into believing that was a Shadow game," Jaden said laughing out of the door. Matt rolled his eyes and still carrying Alexis, walked after him.

LINEBREAK

Jaden and Matt; who was carrying Alexis, walked out of the Abandoned dorm and sighed to themselves, Matt put Alexis by a tree and suddenly remembered who they left in the dorm.  
"Crap, we forgot Sy and Bastion." Matt said, groaning. Before the brunette Slifer could reply, they saw two figures with one of them carrying Jenny.

"Bastion!" Matt said running over to his mate while Syrus ran over to Syrus. Bastion smiled weakly and put Jenny by Alexis who was still sleeping.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Matt asked Bastion. Bastion told him how Titan had used hypnosis to control their minds and how they had to duel in tag team duel.  
"How did you guys do?" Bastion asked. Before Matt could reply, Jaden stood in front of him and watched him ramble about how great Matt did.

"He has some new cards that are not even on the market and it was so sweet!" Jaden said really quickly. Bastion looked at Matt and Matt gave him a look that said 'tell you later.' They all heard groaning and looked over to see Alexis and Jenny waking up.

"Good morning, sleepy heads." Matt said playfully. Alexis and Jenny stare at Matt and rolled their eyes as they started to get up.

"Woah, where are you guys going?" Jaden said.

"Back to our dorms?" Jenny said, confused.

"No way, God knows what happened to you, you're not walking back to your dorms," Matt said with Bastion nodding.

"Then, how do we get ba…?" Alexis said before she was cut off by Matt who picked Alexis up bridal-style. Alexis blushed a crimson red as Matt looked over to Bastion, who picked Jenny the same way. Jenny blushed seven shades of red at being in the handsome Ra's arms. Bastion and Matt nodded and started to walk back to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm while Syrus and Jaden went back to their dorm. Matt walked out of the woods and looked around to see the yellow dorm and the blue dorms. They walked quietly to the edge of the girls dorm where they put the girls down because they weren't allow in there.  
"Thanks guys." Alexis said.

Matt and Bastion shrugged it off before Jenny butted in, "No, you saved us from those creeps, if you didn't come I don't know what would have happened," Jenny said truthfully.  
"It was nothing," said Matt.

"Yeah but I'd do it all over again for you Jenny," said Bastion with a smile. Then the girls did something that shocked them; Jenny and Alexis both kissed their respective hero of the night on the cheek before turning and walking into their dorm leaving the boys still touching their cheeks. Matt was the first to recover and Bastion was still trying to understand what happened.

"You can't calculate that one huh, Bast?" Matt said patting his friend on the back before leaving, Bastion stared at his friend and then laughed quietly and walked back with Matt to their dorm, still touching his cheek and as the sun started to rise, so did the new adventure.

What Do You Guys Think! Yes, this one was a little bit short but they we'll get longer. I've just got to say thanks for (Coin of Light and Darkness) aka COLD for helping me out with this story and helping me become a better author.

Next Episode: The day after the rescue of Alexis and Jenny, everything seems to be normal, the friends thought they weren't caught or seen, they were wrong! Men in black come to their dorms and take them to Sheppard's office who sets up challenges for the 4 boys: a tag team duel for Syrus and Jaden, a duel against Joey Wheeler for Bastion and Matt has to go against a teacher, Yugi. If any of them lose, they will get expelled! Jaden isn't worried, neither is Bastion but Matt has to go against his mentor and the king of games and if Yugi let's Matt win, he will get fired and his deck will be torched!


	7. Jenny's Backstory

Chapter 7-

It was a sunny morning on Academy Island where our heroes had just rescued Alexis and Jenny from the clutches of N and Titan, right now they were sleeping peacefully until men in black came running up to the Slifer dorm and the Ra dorm. Banner heard the commotion and looked outside and saw the men in black.

"Someone must have done something really bad." Banner said to his cat. Pharaoh meowed and walked back into his room. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were sleeping peacefully until their room was burst into by the men in black.

"Where are Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki?" One of them said. Chumley half asleep pointed to the two boys. The men in black grabbed them and pushed them out the door.

"Where are we going, J?" Syrus asked Jaden, scared.

"I don't know Sy but it looks like we got caught." Jaden said looking at Syrus. Syrus looked on scared as they were brought up by the men in black. The students in the hallway looked at Jaden and Syrus and were muttering some words about them; Syrus and Jaden ignored them and were taken to Sheppard's room. They were pushed inside and saw Matt and Bastion being held by the men in black.

"Thank you, guys you can let them go." Sheppard said while the men dressed in black left the room.

"So, you know why you're here?" Sheppard said frowning. Matt sighed to himself and Jaden told him.

"I'm disappointed in all of you especially you Bastion," Sheppard said while Bastion looked down. When Matt was about to say something, Alexis and Jenny barged through the door.

"Wait Chancellor, don't blame them, blame us," Alexis said. The gang looked at her in shock and Crowler couldn't believe it.

"She's just joking Sheppard, no Obelisk would follow a Ra and a Slifer." Crowler said trying to push Alexis out of the room.

"It's true; Alexis and I went there to find Atticus. Matt, Jaden, Bastion and Syrus followed us. Matt saved Alexis and Bastion and Syrus tag teamed up to rescue me," Jenny said reasoning with the Chancellor for the ones she considered friends.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" asked Jaden indignantly.

"Considering you barely passed your written entrance exams and won against Dr Crowler by a fluke, losing you to expulsion would benefit the academy, you're staining its reputation," said Jenny, glaring at the lazy Slifer with something akin to hatred in her eyes. Everyone was staring at her, shocked.

"Jenny," muttered Bastion, a bit shocked at her declaration.

"Hey I'm a red-head, I have a temper and I really don't think that he belongs here. Him leaving forever is fine with me," shrugged Jenny, "You leaving however, I'll fight tooth and nail to prevent that from happening," she admitted and blushed, as did Bastion. Sheppard made a note to speak with Jenny after all this was over.

"Then if that's true, I have to expel Jenny and Alexis." Sheppard said as the rest gasped. Matt and Bastion couldn't take it and stood forward.

"You can't expel any of them Chancellor," Matt said softly. Sheppard looked confused and asked him to continue.

"I know you don't like Jaden, Crowler but he's got a future here, he will be the best duelist here when he trains," said Matt and Jenny snorted at that statement.

Matt continued, "Bastion is the smartest person I know and if you expel him you'll be losing one of the schools greatest duelists. Syrus has much to learn but he will be a great duelist when he works on his confidence, Jenny is the nicest person I know, except when she's talking to or about Jaden and if you expel her, Bastion wouldn't be happy," Matt stated, chuckling while Jenny and Bastion blushed. "And if you expel Alexis, you're throwing away your girl's division out because Alexis is smart, she's amazing at dueling and she is the most beautiful thing I've seen." Matt finished with the rest looking on.

"That was nice thing you said Matt so I will make you a deal." Sheppard said as Matt raised his eyebrow.

"I pick a teacher to duel you and if you win you stay with us and your friends but if you lose your on the next boat out of here." Sheppard said, Matt smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and because of your speech I've decided that Bastion, Jaden and Syrus will do a punishment as well." Sheppard said with them nodding.

"I think Syrus and Jaden will do a tag team duel and Bastion will verse Joey Wheeler," Sheppard said. They looked up in shock and asked why he was coming.

"I invited him guys," Yugi said. Alexis and Jenny were about to protest but Crowler silenced them. Jenny glared at the Dr, making flinch.

"I think I get to pick Matt's opponent." Crowler said with Sheppard nodding.

"I pick you, Mr. Moto." Crowler said smirking while the others shouted remarks.

"I accept the conditions." Matt said whilst the others gasped. "Do you Yugi?" Matt asked smirking.

"You're on, Matt." Yugi said accepting his handshake.

"You have conditions Yugi: If you let him win I think the Chancellor should fire you and torch your deck." Crowler said while Matt yelled out to far buddy.

"I accept," Yugi said simply and walked out, he turned around and looked at Matt and nodded to Matt, Matt smirked and put his thumb up.

Xxxxx

"Least you guys got off?" Jaden said to Alexis and Jenny while they were walking out of the Chancellor's office.

"It's at least you guys got off, good Ra, learn to speak English properly you moron," snapped Jenny.

"What's your problem with me?" asked Jaden.

"Try thinking back to when you were eight and you dueled a five year old boy called Leo McBride; that should give you a clue! Come on Bastion, Matt, we don't need our IQ's to be reduced by hanging around this dummy," and she grasped Bastion's hand and pulled him away, Matt went after them, wanting to find out more about Leo McBride and the reason for Jenny's attitude.

Alexis watched her best girlfriend leave with Bastion and Matt trailing behind them. She then knew that she wanted find out what was going on with Jenny and followed them.

"Hey Matt," she said, running alongside him.

"Yeah Lex?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Jenny," Alexis said softly.

"Yeah, it's defiantly not like her to talk like that at all. I want to know what's up and has she ever mentioned Leo to you?" asked Matt.

"No, she never speaks about her family," said Alexis.

"I wonder why," said Matt and they finally caught up with Jenny and Bastion on the beach, who were amazingly having an argument.

"Jenny, just because you don't like Jaden doesn't mean you should be mean to him!" yelled Bastion.

"I don't dislike Jaden, I hate, loath and despise him entirely and he doesn't belong here and shouldn't duel for the safety of others!" Jenny yelled back, her hair glowing in the sunlight, making seem as though it was on fire, with her golden highlights emphasizing the fire even more.

Bastion thought that she looked like an angel and then wondered where that thought had come from and then he refocused on the argument, "Why!"

"I can't tell you," said Jenny and Bastion was startled to see tears beginning to run down her face.

"Jenny? Jenny…please, please tell me what happened when Jaden was eight and Leo was five. I want to help you," he begged.

"No, not unless you defeat me in a duel," said Jenny.

"Alright then, I beat you and you tell me what happened. If I lose then…tell me when you're ready to," said Bastion.

Matt thought that there was a good chance of Bastion beating Jenny and getting the story but there was also a good chance of Jenny telling Bastion in her own time should she win.

Ok," said Jenny and activated her Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel," said Bastion, activating his own Duel Disk.

"Reach for the Light," said Jenny.

J: 4000  
B: 4000

"Ladies first," said Bastion.

"Thank you, here I go! I draw and first off I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode, then I'll place one card face-down and now that it's my end phase I send the top three cards from my deck to my grave and I end my turn," said Jenny. (LLS 1700/200)

"Nice start, my draw! I summon Abyss Soldier in attack mode," said Bastion. (AS 1800/1300) "Abyss Soldier, destroy Lyla!"

"You triggered my trap card, Threatening Roar, now you can't attack this turn," said Jenny.

"Very well Jenny, I'll place two cards facedown and that will suffice," said Bastion.

"My move, I use Lyla's effect first, by switching her into defense mode I can destroy one spell or trap on your field," said Jenny and the card she destroyed turned out to be Torrential Tribute which made her sigh in relief. "Now I'll tribute Lyla to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in attack mode! His effect, he gets three hundred attack and defense points for every Lightsworn in my graveyard, there are two in there, Lyla and Jain. His other effect, when he battles a monster in defense mode, the different between Gragonith's attack and your defense is dealt to you as damage," said Jenny with a smile. (GLD 2000/1600-2600/2200)

"I'm going to have to be careful then," smiled Bastion.

"Yeah you are, Gragonith, destroy Abyss Soldier!" and Bastion groaned, if only he had a Water monster in his hand, then he could have discarded it and sent Gragonith back to Jenny's hand. As it was he lost life points.

J: 4000  
B: 3200

"I'm now in my end phase so now I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and one of those cards was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and his special effect allows me to summon him from my grave if he's sent there from my deck, come on out Wulf!" said Jenny with a smile. (WLB 2100/300) "I end my turn," she said.

"Here I go, I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode and place one card facedown and end my turn," said Bastion. (H 1600/1000)

"Ok, my turn, summon Watapon in defense mode. I'll attack your monster with Gragonith! Go for it!"

"Not so fast Jenny, I activate my trap, Negate Attack, now you can't attack and your battle phase is over," said Bastion.

Jenny laughed, "Nice move Bastion, ok then, I'll end my turn with a facedown and Gragonith will allow me to send my three top cards to the graveyard," she said.

"I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode," said Bastion. (O 1800/800) "Now Hydrogeddon destroy Watapon!" said Bastion. The cute alien was destroyed but Jenny didn't lose life points. "Hydrogeddon has an effect; if he destroys one of your monsters in battle then I can Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck," said Bastion, "Now I'll use one of my facedown cards, Bonding H2O, by tributing one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons I can special summon one Water Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard . Come forth, Water Dragon!" summoned Bastion and Jenny looked at the creature in awe. (WD 2800/2600)

"Water Dragon, destroy Gragonith!" said Bastion, the Light Dragon hadn't received any power boosts yet and Bastion intended to take out his biggest threat before it got too big for him to handle.

"Ah!" said Jenny.

J: 3800  
B: 3200

"It's now my second main phase so I'll play this card, Ookazi, now you lose eight hundred life points and I end my turn," said Bastion.

J: 3000  
B: 3200

"Ok here I go. I draw and I tribute my Wulf to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in attack mode!" (GLD 2000/1600 – 2900/2500)

"I'll summon my Herald of Creation in attack mode, her effect allows me to discard one card to my grave and then target a level seven or higher monster in my grave and add it to my hand. Now Gragonith will destroy your Water Dragon!" said Jenny. (GLD 3200/2800)

"Not so fast Jenny, I activate my trap Ring of Destruction! By targeting one monster on the field I can destroy that monster and we each take damage equal to that monster's attack points, I choose your Gragonith! So Jenny, we both lose," Bastion said softly as Gragonith was destroyed.

J: 0  
B: 0

"The light is no longer shining," said Jenny, it was very rare that she was defeated and when she was, it was only against a duelist that was better than her, but this was a tie, that meant to Jenny, that her and Bastion were equal in dueling strength and that made her happy.

"Game over," said Bastion quietly.

Matt and Alexis had watched the whole thing and their eyes were wide, they'd never expected Bastion to end the duel in a tie.

"I'll tell you everything," said Jenny.

"We tied, you don't have to," said Bastion.

"No," Jenny sighed, "I want you to know and Matt and Alexis can come out of their hiding place now. They may as well hear this too," said Jenny and their friends came out, looking sheepish at being caught.

"It all began when I was eight, my little brother Leo was five. We were playing Duel Monsters in the park, Leo ran a LV deck and it was a good one. This boy was there, he challenged Leo to a duel, thinking that he could win against someone younger than him as he was a pathetic duelist. Leo won the duel, the boy cried and screamed that it wasn't fair, how could he lose to a boy younger than him? Then something happened, a spirit came out of a card, it was horrible, a freak card, a female with strange eyes and had a darkness around her, called…Yubel. She did something and Leo collapsed, gasping for air. I punched the boy, knocking him out and called my parents, who quickly came and picked us up, taking us to the hospital. Leo, he, he almost didn't…didn't…didn't make it. He's now afraid to duel anyone but me. We moved away, not wanting to be near that freak kid and freak card. That kid was Jaden Yuki and he was the most hated boy on the block because of his freak card and wanting to win, win and win, all the time. That's why I hate Jaden; he ruined my brother's life and almost caused him to die! I hate him Bastion, I hate him!" and Jenny threw herself into Bastion's arms, sobbing. Bastion didn't know what to do; he just held his crush close, allowing her to just cry.

'Crush,' he wondered and then decided that it didn't matter, he would be there for Jenny and he would also see if these weird feelings of his grew to something more for the beautiful redhead.

Alexis and Matt looked at each other in shock; this certainly changed their perceptions of Jaden drastically. How on earth could they talk to him after this?

**Next Episode: **Matt and Alexis have their duel but what will become of their friendship with Jaden? Will they forgive him or will they never talk to the Sliefer again!


	8. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
